


Little Goddess of Mischief

by Tarlosformeplease



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, Hela - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki's Daughter - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Midgard, loki just wants his daughter back, odinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlosformeplease/pseuds/Tarlosformeplease
Summary: Loki's daughter Hela was taken from him when she was just a baby. Hela doesn't know anything about his real father and for 18 years she has been Ada Stark, Tony Stark's daughter. What happens when Hela was kidnapped and Tony needs to team up with Loki to find their daughter?
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

''No, you can't take her away from me!'' Loki shouted at his brother and took the small bundle from the grip, holding the baby close to his chest. He wasn't ready to let go of his daughter that easily. She was his and his brother nor his father would have to kill him first if they wanted to take her away. ''She's the only thing I have left, please, don't do this to me'', Loki cried out. His brother was shocked to see tears falling down Loki's eyes. For a little moment he tried to figure out why was he doing this to his brother, but then he remembered that it was for the best. 

''I'm sorry Loki, but father has ordered me to take her'', Thor said and tried to take a step closer to Loki, but he took a step backwards, still hugging the bundle tight. 

''I don't care what father thinks. She is my daughter and I will do anything to protect her'', Loki said never taking his eyes away from his brother. 

''You know I don't have any other choice. If you want to protect her, let me have her. I promise she will never be harmed at any way'', Thor said and managed to get to his brother laying his hand on Loki's shoulder, giving it an assuring squeeze. 

''Y...you have to promise me that she will be safe'', Loki said and let the tears stain his cheeks. 

''I promise'', Thor said. Loki looked at the little girl on his arms and hugged her tight laying a kiss on her forehead. He gave his daughter to Thor, with a heavy heart. ''What's her name?''

''Hela, her name is Hela'', Loki said and then he watched as his brother took his daughter away from him. ''I will find you, my darling'', he whispered and wiped the tears away. And that was a promise he would keep, even if it costs him his life. 


	2. The man in my dream

_''...Hey little fighter, soon it will be brighter, we're over the stormy end. I'll find another, one to make it better, some day in the ruins we made...'', the man with black hair and green eyes sang as he held the little bundle on his arms._

_''Nothing's gonna hurt you my darling'', the man said and kissed the top of the baby's head. ''You're my everything Hela and I will use every power in me that you will stay safe, I can promise you that''. The man laid the baby back in to the grib and then the banging began. ''I'll keep you safe, don't worry''. The door hit the floor and after that everything just blacked out._

_\---_

''Ada wake up''. Ada woke up with a startle and almost hit her head on Peter's head when she sat up. ''Was it that dream again?'' he asked with a worried look painted all over his face, he brushed one strand away from her face before kissing her cheek. 

''Yeah'', Ada sighed and stood up from the bed. ''Every year on my birthday. It's always the same. A man with black hair holding a baby and then banging''. 

''That's so weird'', Peter said and stood up as well walking to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

''I just want to know who that man is or if he's even real'', Ada said and turned to face Peter. She rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled Peter's smell. It always made her relax and feel safe. 

''I'm sure it will become more clear at some point''. Peter stroke Ada's hair gently and laid a kiss on the top of her head. ''Now let's get something to eat, it's 9 a.m already''. Ada nodded slightly and walked to the kitchen holding Peter's hand all the way there. Tony was already there talking to Thor about something. 

''He's going to be brought here for a while'', Thor said.

''But why?'' Tony asked, nether of them hadn't heard that Peter and Ada had already come in to the kitchen. 

''Good morning dad, morning Thor'', Ada said and kissed Tony's cheek before sitting down next to Peter. 

''Good morning, little one'', Tony said and walked to his daughter hugging her tight. ''This is for you'', he said and gave Ada a small box with a green bow on top of it. ''Happy Birthday''. 

''Thanks dad'', Ada said and opened the bow and lifted the lid. There was a beautiful diamond necklace inside of it with a side note, _'To my little dove, on her 18th birthday'. ''_ 'I love it so much thank you''. 

''Anything for my little girl'', he said and helped Ada to put it on before leaving in to the living room with Thor, maybe to discuss about the thing they were talking about earlier. ''Well that was weird. Usually they would just tell us what they were talking about, I think they're hiding something''. 

''Maybe they're planning a surprise party for you?'' Peter proposed.

''No they were talking about someone who's going to be brought here'', Ada thought, who could it be and why would Thor bring them here. ''I don't know, maybe I'm just delusional''.

''Or maybe you're right, turn around'', Peter said and pointed behind her. Ada turned around to see two men escorting someone inside. It was clearly a man, a very tall man, with long black hair. He reminded Ada of someone but she couldn't think about where she had seen the man before. The man turned to look at Ada's way and then it hit her. 

''Oh god'', Ada gasped and her left hand flew to cover her mouth. ''Oh god'', she repeated and her shocked face made Peter feel confused and scared at the same time. 

''What, do you know him?''

''That's the man from my dream'', Ada whispered. She wanted so much to just run in to the living room, she wanted to know who them man was and why he always appeared on her dream. Ada stood up from her seat and walked towards the man. Everyone in the living room didn't hear Ada come there and she was too on her own world to even say anything to inform them about her presence. 

''We have company'', the man from Ada's dream said. She was now getting a better look at the man. His wrists and ankles were locked with silver cuffs, a wide smirk painted across his face and emerald eyes shining bright.

''What are you doing here?'' Tony asked and walked to his daughter blocking her view of the mysterious man. 

''Who is that man?'' Ada asked looking at Tony with curious eyes. 

''He's no one. Why won't you go to your room and change. After that we can bake chocolate cake for your birthday, okay?'' It was now that Ada remembered that she was only wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her cheeks glowed bright red from embarrassment. 

''Okay dad'', Ada said and turned around to leave back to her room. She felt the mysterious man's eyes on her back, but somehow she wasn't feeling nervous like she should be.

''Wait!" The man shouted and Ada turned around. ''What's your name darling?''

''I'm Ads, Ada Stark'', Ada said and lifted her eyebrow with a questioning look on her face. 

''And today's your birthday?'' he asked and looked at Thor like he was something disgusting. 

''Yeah, I turned 18 today, why?'' Ada asked but one look at Tony made her regret her question. This man clearly wasn't a good man if his father didn't want her to talk to him. 

''Oh nothing. Happy birthday'', the man said and turned to look at the floor, he looked almost sad. 

''Um, thank you''. Ada turned around and ran to her room. She closed the door and leaned on it. Who was that man and what was he doing there? Why was his father acting so weird around him? There was only one thing Ada could think of at that moment. She needed to see the man again, but she needed to do it without anyone noticing. 

\---

It was 1 a.m but Ada still couldn't sleep. Her birthday had been awesome and it was fun to see Strange and all the others again. However the whole time Ada couldn't get the mysterious dark haired man out of her mind. She needed to talk to him again. 

Ada stood up carefully trying not to wake Peter up. She took her bathrobe from the dresser and left closing the door gently. Ada walked downstairs where they usually kept all the prisoner and unwanted ''guests''.

Luckily for Ada there were no one there so she could easily get inside the room. She opened the door and saw a dark figure sitting on the floor of a giant cage kind of thing with glass walls. 

''What do you want?'' the man asked without even looking at her way. 

''I...I just w...wanted to talk to you'', Ada whispered almost too quiet but the man was able to hear her. 

''What do you want to talk about?'' he asked and stood up from the floor. 

''What's your name and what are you doing here?'' Ada asked and walked closer to the man. 

''You seriously don't know who I am, don't you?'' the man asked and let out a sigh when he saw Ada shaking her head as a no. ''I'm Loki god of mischief and I'm here because my idiot brother thought that he could keep me away from problems if I stayed here in Midgard'', Loki raised his voice which made Ada flinch a little. 

''Is Thor your brother?'' Ada asked and Loki just nodded. ''Why would he lock up his own brother?''

''The thing is Ada that I'm broken. My brother broke me when he took my daughter away from me''. 

''You have a daughter?''

''Yes, her name is Hela or was Hela. I think she goes by a different name now'', Loki said and wiped his eyes before any tears could escape from them. ''You need to leave. Mr. Stark will be very angry with you if he finds you here''.

''But I can't sleep. I have so many more questions that needs answers'', Ada said and looked at Loki, making the best puppy eyes she could. 

''I'm tired. Come back tomorrow'', Loki said and turned away from her. 

''Okay'', Ada said and started to walk back to the door. ''I'll see you tomorrow Loki''. And then she was gone. 

\---

Loki looked at his shaking hands and tried to calm himself down but he couldn't. He had just met his daughter, his daughter who had been raised by his enemy. How could Thor do this to him?

On top of everything, she didn't even know who he was nor who she herself really is. She has been living in a lie for her whole life and Loki was sure that if he told her the truth she would think that he was just a liar. 

However what mattered the most was that Hela, his Hela, was alive and seemed happy. Loki just hoped that she would be happy with him, not with someone else. His chance for happiness was robbed from him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter. I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, I love to read them and they always make my day.


	3. Lies after lies

''Hi. I'm back'', Ada said and closed the door behind her making sure no one was around. ''I brought you some leftover pizza. I'm sure it tastes better than that bread'', she said when she saw the half eaten piece of bread. Ada understood that Loki was there as a prisoner but that didn't mean that he shouldn't get to eat. She opened the little door where the food was given and laid the pizza slices on the table. 

''Thank you'', Loki said and stood up from the ground. He laid the book he was reading on the table and took one slice from the plate. He bit on to it and let out a small moan. ''This is the best thing I have had in a while'', he said and took another bite. 

''What were you reading?'' Ada asked and glanced at the book that was lying on the table. 

''Some kind of a war novel'', he answered eating the rest of his piece of pizza. ''It's very entertaining actually. I didn't know that mortals were able to make a god like me interested or anything like that''.

''God like you?'' Ada raised her eyebrow and let out a silent laugh. ''You're not very humble, are you''. Loki looked at Ada and smirked. 

''Why be humble when you can be a god'', Loki said and sat down, never taking his eyes off of her. ''God of Mischief if we're exact''. 

''What does that even mean? God of Mischief. Like Thor is a god of Thunder so his power is thunders right? But like is Mischief even a power?'' Ada asked while sitting down on the floor. She played with the hem of her dress and she could feel Loki's eyes on her. ''I have read about Thor and the books don't say anything about you''. 

''First of all ouch. Thor only has one power but I, I have many powers and what comes to the books''. Loki let out a sigh and turned his gaze to the floor. ''I think your father doesn't want you to know about me''.

''What do you mean he doesn't want me to know about you?'' Ada asked looking at the black haired man with confused eyes. ''Trust me, for 18 years my father has been telling me stories about evil guys the Avengers had fought against just to warn me that if I ever meet them I need to run or call him, so why would he want to keep you a secret? What did you do that made my father hate you so much?'' Ada looked at Loki but before he could even answer they heard the door behind Ada to open. Tony and Steve ran in to the room. Ada stood up and Tony immediately took her hand in to his and made her face him. 

''Ada what the hell are you doing in here!'' he shouted at her face. Ada had never seen his father this furious. 

''I...'' but Ada couldn't get anything out of her mouth. 

''Steve get her to her room and make sure she stays there'', Tony said and Steve just nodded before escorting Ada out the room. 

\---

''What did you tell her?'' Tony asked when Ada was gone but Loki didn't answer him. ''What did you tell her?''

''I want to talk to my brother'', Loki said and stood up from the floor, taking the book from the table and sat back down starting to read it. 

''Not before you tell me what...''

''I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO HER!'' Loki yelled. He slammed the book closed and threw it at the glass that was separating him from Tony. ''Now I wish to speak to my brother''. 

''Just stay away from her'', Tony whispered. ''She may be your blood, but she's my daughter''. And then Tony was also gone, leaving Loki with his thoughts. Why would his brother lie to him? Why? 

*Loki's flashback*

_Loki walked down the hall when he heard talking from the throne room. He opened the door slightly and saw Odin and Thor talking about something. Loki couldn't hear what they were talking about but it got his interest. He transformed himself in to one of the soldiers and walked inside the throne room without gaining suspicion._

_''Yes father, Sif found her body today'', Thor said and Odin just nodded slightly. ''They buried her under the willow tree and marked the grave with a white flower''._

_''Are you sure it was her?'' Odin asked and walked next to Thor laying his hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze._

_''One year old, bitch black hair, skin white as marble'', Thor sighed and a tear fell down his cheek. ''Birthmark that looked like a snake''. That's when it hit Loki. They were talking about his daughter. His daughter was dead and it was all his fault. He should have been there to make sure she stayed safe._

_''No'', Loki whispered and gained both Thor and Odin's attention. ''No, no, no'', Loki chanted and fell on his knees, his magic wore off and he was now just his normal self. ''NO!'' he screamed and tears were falling down his cheeks._

_''Loki'', Thor whispered and walked in front of his brother trying to get him to stand up._

_''You'', Loki said and looked at Thor with murderous eyes. ''It's your fault. You promised to keep her safe, you promised''. Loki took his blade from his pocket and was about to stab Thor with it but he couldn't do it. Loki broke down crying against his brother's shoulder._

_''I'm so sorry Loki'', Thor whispered to Loki's ear while trying to calm him down. Odin felt bad for Loki, but he still didn't say a word. For now the whole Asgard was silent, everyone honoring the lost princess._

_''My little girl is gone'', Loki whispered and felt Thor's arms tighten around him, and finally the last tears fell down._

*Flashback end*

''You wished to speak to me'', Thor said when he walked in to the room where Loki was locked in. 

''Why?'' Loki simply asked never taking his eyes off of his brother. ''Why did you tell me that Hela was dead? Why did you lie to me?'' 

''It was for your own good'', Thor tried to say, but it made Loki even more mad. 

''For my own good?'' Loki asked. ''For a year I was lost without my little baby. Then one day you came home to tell Odin that she had died, you didn't know that I was in that room. If I wasn't there, would you have told me, or would you have kept it as a secret? And now after all these years I find that my daughter is very much alive thinking that her father is that fucking tin can man? How is that for my own good?''

''I DID IT TO PROTECT HER!'' Thor shouted making Loki flinch a little. 

''What do you mean you protected her?'' Thor was quiet for a while, like trying to figure out what to say next. 

''Our father...''

''He's not my father'', Loki whispered under his breath. 

''My father wanted her dead'', Thor said and tried to look anywhere else than his brother. Loki couldn't believe his ears. Odin wanted his daughter dead, but why? 

''What do you mean Odin wanted her dead?'' Loki asked walking closer to the glass wall. 

''He said that Hela's powers would be too much for this or any other world, that they would be even more powerful than yours'', Thor said. ''He said that if Hela won't learn to control her powers she could possibly be the end of everything''. 

''I would have taught her to control them''.

''I know Loki, but father didn't want to take any risks. He ordered me to kill her and he was quite mad when I told him that I brought her somewhere where she could be safe and learn to control her powers''. Loki couldn't believe his ears. All these years he had been angry with Thor, but his brother was really trying to help his daughter. ''When she was 5 her powers started to show and that's when Tony made her a special bracelet that keeps her powers away. As long as she's wearing the bracelet she won't be able to use her powers''. 

''But why lie to me? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?'' Loki asked. Why did he have to live in a lie all these years, when he could have known that his daughter was alive and well. 

''I needed to get your real reaction. The truth is I knew you came to that room, I know your tricks Loki, you're my brother'', Thor said and laid his hand on the cold glass. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you that she was alive, but if father would have known that I had lied to him, he would have killed her without blinking an eye''. 

''You know I wouldn't have let that happen''. 

''I know Loki, but I was afraid that he would have killed you too. That's why I didn't tell you, that's why it was better that you didn't know that she was alive'', Thor said and looked at his brother with an apologetic look on his face. 

''Then why Tony? Why the only people I hate?'' Loki asked and turned his back on Thor, he couldn't face his brother right now. Loki didn't want to show his emotions, not now when he's supposed this villain everyone's afraid of. The monster parents tell their children about at night.

''This was the only place you wouldn't look for her'', Thor said and Loki just nodded. He didn't know what to say or think at the moment. ''I promise you, Tony has raised her well and he hasn't been anything but a good father for her. Ada's smart and kind, anything you could ever wish for''. 

''Her name isn't Ada!'' Loki shouted and made Thor flinch a little from the sudden change in his brother's voice. ''It should have been me. I should have taught her everything! It should have...It...''. Loki couldn't finish his sentence. He broke down crying and fell on his knees holding his chest. ''I can't breathe'', he whispered and tried to catch his breath but he couldn't do that. 

''Loki. You're having a panic attack. Try to calm down and take a deep breath'', Thor said, trying to get Loki to calm down, but it was like talking to an empty wall. Thor quickly walked to open the door to the glass cage and ran to his brother. He laid his hand on Loki's shoulder just to make sure it wasn't one of his illusions again, and when his hand didn't go through him he knelt in front of Loki. ''Hey look at me'', Thor said and cupped Loki's face gently. Loki's green emerald eyes were full of fear cause he didn't know what was happening to him. ''Okay now. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly, good, and again''. Loki breathed in and out a few times before he was calm again. 

''I'm sorry'', Loki said but Thor just tied his arms around his little brother squeezing him tight. 

''You don't have to be sorry'', Thor whispered to Loki's ear. ''I should be apologizing you. I was stupid to think that it was for your own good to take her away but I was wrong. I have never seen you like this and it hurts me to know it was my fault. I'm so sorry brother''.

''I just need her back, please let me talk to her. Let me tell her who I really am'', Loki said feeling another tear to roll down his cheek. ''If you really are my brother you would let me tell her, please''. 

''I can't do that. It needs to be Tony that tells her the truth but I promise you I will get him to confess everything to Ad...Hela'', Thor said let Loki sob against his shoulder. Loki really was hurting. It wasn't a secret and he wanted Thor to know how much pain he had caused for him. 

\---

''Ada, darling calm down'', Peter said and tried to get his girlfriend to sit next to him. Ada just kept pacing and muttering to herself, pretending she didn't hear what Peter just said to her. ''Ada?''

''What Peter? Why should I calm down? My father doesn't tell me anything, I even think he's keeping secrets from me and I don't know why. Why would he be mad if I tried to make friends with someone?'' Ada snapped but regretted it almost immediately. ''I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have snapped at you''. Peter stood up and walked next to Ada giving her an tight hug and kissed her head gently. 

''It's okay. You knew Loki was a criminal and that Tony didn't want you to talk to him''.

''I know, but I really thought that he wasn't actually that bad, that he could possibly be changed. If dad would just tell me why he hates Loki so much'', Ada whispered and laid her head on the crook of Peter's neck. ''I just wish he would trust me enough to not keep secrets from me''. 

''I do trust you''. Both Ada and Peter turned to look at the door where Tony was now standing. His face was unreadable and he looked a bit angry. ''Peter can I talk to my daughter alone for a while?'' Peter nodded and kissed Ada before leaving them to talk. 

''Dad I...'', Ada started but was soon silenced when Tony lifted his hand up. 

''I told you that you can't talk to that man'', Tony simply said and looked at Ada with a stern look on his face. 

''But why? What was so bad that made everyone think that he's a monster? Because he's not, he was very kind to me and...''.

''He was kind to you so you would let him out of that cage'', Tony said and closed the door and walked in front of Ada. He crossed his arms to his chest and clenched his jaw. ''He's nothing but a monster and I order you to not go down there anymore. Are we clear?''

''No dad, we're not clear'', Ada said and crossed her arms just like his father. ''If he's that big of a monster, why won't you tell me anything about him like you have told about other evil guys? Why would he be so kind to me and not ask to be let out or force his way out? What is it that makes you so afraid?'' Ada yelled at his fathers face and it took Tony by surprise, he didn't know what to say. Tony took Ada's hand in his and led her away from her room all the way to the library upstairs. 

''You wanted to know what kind of man Loki really is'', Tony stated and searched for something and when he found it, he slapped it down on the table. Ada walked next to the table and saw the title _The Life and Crimes of Loki, the God of Mischief._ She looked at his father with a questioning look and Tony just nodded. Ada opened the first page and was faced with Loki's picture. 

Under the picture was a text: _'Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief, adoptive son to Frigga and Odin, Brother of Thor Odinson and father of Hela (2002-2003)'._ Ada looked at the text with confusion. 

''Loki didn't say that his daughter had died'', Ada whispered thinking about when he was talking with the man. _'I think she goes by a different name now'._

''Maybe he was too busy trying to manipulate you'', Tony said and shrugged. 

''No, he said that his daughter goes by a different name these days'', Ada said and looked at the birth year next to Hela's name. ''She would be the same age as me''. Tony was about to say something when they heard a bang coming from outside. 

''Go to your room and stay there'', Tony said and left to his lab to get his Ironman suit. Ada closed the book and went back to her room, locking the door behind her. She laid the book on her bed and walked to her window to close the curtains, just like always when someone was trying to attack the Avengers tower. However this time she didn't just see a normal blue sky in front of her. She was staring at someone's eyes, or eye because the other one was covered by an eye patch. Ada let out a scream when the man broke her window and hit her head on the wall. Everything blacked out and the last thing she saw was his father and Peter at the door, trying to get to her.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took this long, but I promise I'll get the other chapter here sooner, maybe next week before or after Christmas. Let's pretend that Hela/Ada was born in 2002 and this story is based in 2020, but without the pandemic. 
> 
> Love you all, have a nice day and don't forget to comment :)


	4. I need your help

Tony stood in Ada's room hugging his daughter's favorite teddy bear close to his chest. It had already been six hours since she was taken and Tony hasn't been moving since he somehow managed to get out of his Iron Man suit. He just stood there looking around him, everything reminding him of Ada and the way the little teddy still smelled like her didn't really calm his rushing thoughts. What if something bad had already happened to her? Who was that man who took his sweet little girl? Why would he take her? 

Tony walked to the window where Ada was taken from. He placed his hand on the wall. The man had hit Ada's head to it. Tony quickly turned his gaze away from the wall, he could still see the scene in front of him. How he had just frozen in to his place, how he couldn't even help his daughter when she needed him. Tony had never frozen on a mission before, why was this any different? It was his own fault that Ada was taken. He should have been there to make sure that she stayed safe. Why was he so stupid? A tear fell down his cheek but Tony was quick to wipe it away. His team shouldn't see him like this. 

''Hey Tony''. Tony turned around to see Natasha standing on the door with a sympathetic look on her face. ''Thor's back and he thinks that he knows who took Ada''. 

''I'll be there soon'', Tony said and gave Nat a sad look before he once again turned to stare at the wall in front of him. He walked to Ada's bed and laid the old teddy there before leaving the room, carefully closing the door.

Tony walked in to the living room where everyone were already sitting around the coffee table, expect for Thor and Tony, who just arrived. He sat next to Steve who gave him a questioning look. Tony just mouthed him that he was okay, not trusting his voice enough to say it out loud. Steve nodded and patted Tony's knee gently before turning his attention to Thor. 

''I just came back from Asgard'', Thor began. He didn't even look at Tony, which was quite weird of the god of Thunder. ''I spoke to my father about what happened here in Midgard and I asked him if he knew anything about it, because when Tony said that the kidnapper wore an eye patch I became suspicious and I'm afraid that...''

''It was your father?'' Bruce asked and everyone looked at him and then at Thor who couldn't say anything. 

''Well...Where is she?'' Clint asked after a while.

''I don't know'', Thor said and laid his hammer on the table. Tony looked at the man raising his eyebrow as a sing for the Thunder god to continue. ''I tried to look for her from every cell in Asgard but she wasn't there. I don't know where dad keeps her and when he noticed what I was trying to do he banished me''. 

''What do you mean banished you?'' Peter asked. ''How could your father banish his own son?''

''Trust me son of Parker, this isn't the first time my father banished me from Asgard'', Thor sighed and sat down next to Natasha. ''At least he didn't take my powers this time''. 

''I need to get to Asgard'', Tony whispered so quietly that no one heard him. He stood up and was just about to go to his lab when Pietro's voice made him stop. 

''Where are you going Tony?'' Pietro had asked. Tony turned to face his team and cleared his throat. 

''I need to get to Asgard'', he answered. Everyone, expect Steve, stood up and started to shout what a bad idea it was and that how was he supposed to get to Asgard if even Thor couldn't get back there. 

''Everyone shut up!'' Steve shouted. He stood up and walked between the Avengers and Tony. Steve looked between them and sighed running his hand across his face. ''As much as I would like to have my goddaughter back I know you can't just go to Asgard and demand Odin to give her back, Tony. Thor can't get back there so what makes you think that you can go there? Now everyone sit down so we can figure out how to get Ada back home safely''. 

''I'll be in my lab'', Tony said and left the room and his family behind him, making his way down to his lab. He opened the door and went to his working place. ''JARVIS, could you open up Asgard's map?''

''Yes sir'', JARVIS said and soon the map of Asgard was displayed in front of Tony. 

''Thank you JARVIS'', he said and tried to look at any sign that would tell him where his daughter was. ''JARVIS. Is the tracker on Ada's bracelet on?''

''No sir, I'll put it on now'', JARVIS said and soon Tony saw a red dot glowing on the map. He let a smirk paint across his face. He remembered how Bruce had told him that it would be a bad idea to put a tracker on the bracelet. Oh how he wished he could see this now. 

''If she wasn't in the dungeons, then where is she?'' Tony thought out loud. 

''Mr.Stark?'' Tony turned around to see Peter standing on the doorway. His cheeks were tear stained and his hair was a mess. He looked like he had been crying for a whole week. Peter looked at Tony and then behind him to find Asgard's map wide open. ''What are you doing?'' he asked and walked next to Tony. 

''I'm going to bring my daughter back home''. 

''How? You can't go to Asgard without Thor and Thor can't go back to Asgard. How are you going to get there without him?'' Peter asked and just looked at the glowing dot on the map. Tony saw a tear fall down his cheek and he felt sorry for the young boy. 

''Thor isn't the only one who can go to Asgard'', Tony just shrugged and walked to his closet to find a bag. He started to stuff different kinds of small machines and few shirts in to the bag. 

''You're not doing the thing I think you're doing, right?'' Peter asked and watched as Tony ran around the lab. 

''It's the only way to get Ada back'', Tony said and closed the bag throwing it over his shoulder. He took something from the table and started to walk to Loki's cell. 

''How can you trust him?'' Peter asked and walked behind Tony following him down the hall. ''He has a reputation of stabbing his friends in the back, quite literally. Just like Sam did to Castiel in season 6 of Supernatural''.

''I know and you really need to stop with those references'', Tony said put he didn't turn around to answer Peter, he just kept on walking. ''He won't betray me''. 

''But how can you know that?'' Peter asked and this time Tony stopped walking and turned to face the young boy. He thought for a second, what to tell him and how to tell him. 

''Because Loki is Ada's real father'', Tony said. Peter was looked like someone had stolen his favorite toy, shocked or even confused. ''Thor brought Ada to me when she was just a baby and asked me to raise her as my own. Ada's real name is Hela and she is the princess of Asgard. She just doesn't know about it, yet''.

''But why did you lie to her? Why didn't you tell her who she really is or who her father is?''

''I did it to protect her! She's my daughter and will always be, no matter who her real father is!'' Tony shouted at Peter making the boy flinch a little. ''Sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you''.

''No it's okay, I understand'', Peter said and looked at the floor. Tony continued his walk and Peter followed behind him. 

''What do you think you're doing?'' Tony asked and stopped once again. Peter almost hit Tony when he didn't see the man stop in front of him. He lifted his eyes to meet Tony's piercing brown ones.

''I'm coming with you'', Peter stated and Tony just shook his head. Tony didn't want Peter to come with him. What if something happened to him. Ada would never forgive him, oh hell, Tony wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to the boy. Even if they had a rough start with Peter when he had found the boy in Ada's room shirtless, he had grown to like Peter. He had become family and Tony felt like Peter could be his own son. So no, he couldn't let the boy get hurt.

''No, absolutely not'', Tony said and looked at Peter's face drop. ''I know you just want to help, but I need someone here to make sure Steve or the others won't suspect anything. Please Peter, I promise that I will bring Ada back home''. 

''Fine'', Peter said and a tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it quickly, Peter didn't want to show how scared he really was that he could loose Ada. ''Please tell her that I love her''. 

''Of course, thank you Peter'', Tony said and continued his way.

He walked down the hall until he reached the door to the room Loki was held in. Tony stood behind the door thinking if this really was the only way to get his daughter back. Would Loki be able to help him? Tony shook his head and opened the door. 

Loki was standing there, back towards the door. He didn't seem to notice Tony entering the room. Tony walked closer to the man and cleared his throat. Loki turned to him with a smirk. 

''Well, well. What gives me the privilege that the famous Tony Stark is now standing in front of me again, in the same day? Come to tell me how I should stay out of my daughters life'', Loki asked and walked closer to Tony, the only thing separating them was the glass between them. 

''Ada's gone'', Tony stated and watched as the emerald eyes looked at him with fire burning in them. 

''What?'' he asked. 

''Ada's been kidnapped by your father and now I...'', Tony sighed a little. What was he doing? '' I need your help to get to Asgard''. 

''You need...my help?'' Loki asked, he didn't expect that. ''What makes you think that I want to help you''.

''Because she's your daughter too''. 

Loki glanced at his feet looking like he was thinking something. He nodded slightly and Tony took that as a yes. He opened the door and soon Loki was standing right in front of him, without the glass separating them. 

''So do you have any idea where Odin could be holding her?'' Loki asked and looked down at Tony. Why is he so tall? Tony thought by himself. 

He took a small device out of his bag. Tony pressed the button on top of it and soon the whole map of Asgard was displayed in front of them. The red dot was still glowing brightly and Tony's heart broke. How could he let this happen to his little girl? Loki walked closer and looked at the dot with big eyes. A smirk made it's way on his lips and he let out a small laugh. 

''That son of a bitch'', Loki said through gritted teeth. ''I know where she is''. 

''Okay, what are we waiting then let's go''. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little prologue for my new story. I hope you like this as much as I like writing this. 
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
